


I Do

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [177]
Category: Leverage
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 00:04:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4685171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Leverage. Somehow, Sterling ends up as Nate’s best man at Nate’s wedding to Sophie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Do

“Don’t argue. Come on.”

And so Sterling found himself holding a pilfered hotel napkin against the bleeding cut on his forearm, as the very flustered boat captain hurriedly stumbled through some vows one of the junior sailors managed to google up on his smart phone.

“Do you have the rings?” There was an awkward pause. Sterling chuckled to himself, and pulled off his own wedding ring and handed it to Nate.

“I want that back.”

Nate nodded, before turning back to Sophie. “We’ll go get one at Tiffany’s,” he promised. Sterling caught that he didn’t say ‘buy’ and made a mental note to alert Tiffany’s to up their security.

The applause of the rest of the crew almost drowned out the gunfire from the smugglers chasing after them. Almost.


End file.
